The Encounters of Fae and Yuany
by Sonimn032
Summary: A story about two lovers trying make their love work, but people just keep getting in thier way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont not own any of the characters featured in this wonderful story of mine

It was a day just like anyother. A man of 19 years named Faethin was enjoying the peaceful sundayy afternoon, he was shinning his trusty bannlazors ready to obliterate all those who stand in his way.

Then..he saw her

She was tall, thin, and brethtakingly beautiful to Fae, her name was Yuanchosaan, but her firends call her Yuan for short.  
Faethin had known Yuan ever since the 5th grade, and ever since then, he had a major crush on her. Faething could never bring up the courge to ask her out seeing as he is extremly shy around girls, especially this one.

Her long raven hair swayed back and forth as she got closer and acloser to him. He started to sweat porfusely, and a million things started going through his mind.

"Oh man, what does she want with me? What is she going to say to me? What should I do? Should I make up an excuse not to talk to her?  
No, that would be stupid of me, she probably thinks im a dork anyway?" Faethin's mind was reeling at all the scenarios that could take place at that moment.

"Hey Fae-Fae, watcha doing?" Yuan said in her usual upbeat self

"Oh..you know...just..err..shinning my banlazors, ready to obliterate all those who dare to cross me." Faethin said in a nervous tone.

Yuan giggled.

"You and your banlazors" Yuan said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah" Fae said with nothing else to add

An awkward silence follows

"So...I was wondering...if you were busy today." Yuan said in a curious tone

"Umm, no why?" Fae said

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to get a coffee or something, I know this nice little place downtown" Yuan said

"R-really...you want to get a coffee...with me!" Fae said as his heart sped up by ten fold

"Umm yeah..I mean if you dont want to-" Yuan was cut off

"YEEEEESSSSSS!111uno" Fae said enthusiasctically

"Great! We can go now if you want" Yuan said

"Hold on let me change" Fae said as he went to change his sweat soaked clothing

After Faethin leaves, Yuan immediatly calls up her best friend and gal-pal JimCloud.

"Hellow JC, he said yes! I cant believe it!" Yuan said excitedly

"He said yes...to a date...with you? Given all the previous baggage you carry, I must say im suprised" Jim said flatly.

"What, I wasnt that bad!" Yuan said defensively.

"Well, there was that crazy hothead who owned a bunch of swords, or that weirdo who kept calling everyone a space monkie, and there was that one guy who had this weird obsession with some green haired chcik from a video game, oh and ther also was-" JimCloud was interrupted by Yuan.

"Ok I get, I screwed up in the past, but thats all behind me now. This one is diffrent, I can feel it" Yuan said dreamly.

"Whatever, jsut dont scare him away eh?" JimCloud said

"Trust me Jim, scarred is the last thing he will be" Yuan said in a sly tone.

Faethin then came back outside with a brand new shirt, and they were on they way to get some delicious coffee.

"Something tells me this will be a date to remember" Faethin thought in a wishful mood.

End Chapter 1.

Remember kids...crack is wack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Coffee Adventure! Part 1

Fae and Yuan decided to ride a chocobo to the Coffee store (Faethin's dad is a rancher of many Chocobos). Yuan thought it would be fun and exotic as she had never rode one before.

"Oh this is so cool, I never knew Chocobo's were so soft!" Yuan said excitedly.

"Yeah, but be careful though, you don't want to get them to excited.." Fae warned Yuan.

"So, how long will it take for us to get to the coffee place? As much as I enjoy riding on a giant yellow ostritch-chicken thing I would still like to get there before I dusk." Yuan said.

"I think I can manage that" Faethin said in a cocky tone.

Faethin then reached into his pockets and pulled out three pieces of Gyshal Greens, he then proceded to give them to his Chocobo (named Octavarium)  
Immediately Octavarium received the strentgh of ten Chocobos and speed down the street at high speeds with little regard for the distraught drivers in the way.

"AHHHHHHHH." Yuan said.

After a wild ride which may or may not have caused several deaths along the way, they finally made it to the coffee shop.

"Well hear we are" Faethin said while tying his Octavarium up in the parking lot.

"So...how bout we never do that again...ever?" Yuan said while straighting out her hair.

"Sorry, Octavarium just got carried away" Faethin said nervously

Yuan massaged her forehead in a frustrated manner and sighed

"Lets just go get some coffee" Yuan said, still tired from the ride

"Right..." Faethin said while following her

"Oh man, the date hasn't even started and im already screwing up" Faethin thought

As they went inside, a figure peering from around the corner was watching them

"Oh Yuan my love how could you go out with that pompous jerk? I would be much more of suitable partner for her, together we could purify this world of all evil or my name isn't Vain" Vain said, monologuing to himself.

Faethin and Yuan had entered the coffee shop, Fae requested a booth near the window as he was an oddball like that.

A waiter had came to their table, on his name tag it read "Sorcerer Nobody".

"Hello my name is Sorcerer Nobody and ill be your serving you today, may I take your order?" SN said in a dull tone

"Umm there are alot of choices, is there anything you recommend?" Yuan asked curiously

"Well I hate coffee, so everything here is pretty much horrible, I wouldn't recommend any of it.  
Hell some of these types of coffee cause explosive diarrhea" SN said flatly

Yuan and Fae both starred at the waiter. Flabbergasted.

"Uhh, you know I think we are going to have to take a minute to choose" Fae said nervously

"Choose wisely, ill be back in a few". SN said as she walked away

"Uhh...well then, I think this would be a great time to talk, wouldn't you say?" Yuan said

"R-right, anything you want to talk about" Faethin said

"Oh jeez, I have no idea what I should talk about, she will think im boring!" Fae thought worriedly

End Chapter 2...to be continued

Oh god, my mind...its going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Coffee Adventure! Part 2

While they were waiting for the waiter to return, Faethin and Yuan got to talking.

"So..." Yuan said in an awkward manner "...yeah." Fae responed

"So...how is everthiing? I see you around FFwiki High alot but we never talked much, you usually kept to yourself or hanged around with Azul and Xepscern." Yuan stated.

"Yeah, couple of crazy guys, but they are still fun to be around." Faethin said.  
"So uhh, how is your friend JimCloud?"

"Oh she still is as blunt as ever, but I wouldnt change her for anything" Yuan said

Just then, the waiter came back still as stoic as ever.

"Ok so, do you guys know what you want to order now?" Sorceror Nobody inquired.

"Umm yes, Ill have a cup of "Tabbeh coffe" please" Faethin stated

"Ah, fancy guy" SN said. "And for you raven?"

"Umm, ill just have the Suiseiseki tea please" Yuan said

"A wonderful choice, one of the few beverages here that don't taste like rotting ass" SN ranted "Ill be back with your order shortly"

Faethin and Yuan began to hit it off after that, they talked about many things,  
their conversation consisted of literature, music, philosophy, literature, linguistics, art, science and some more literature on the side.

They went on for what seemed like hours, and thats when Yuan finally noticed the time.

"*gasp* oh no, its late, I gotta get back home!" Yuan said frantically.

"Oh ok, ill grab the check and we can head out" Faethin said, somewhat lightheaded

Yuan whent to the bathroom for one last stop before they headed back, it was then that Faethin began to feel woozy and very strange things started happening.

"W-whats going on? Ugh..What was in that Tabbeh coffe?" A woozy Fae asked.

Suddenly the Coffe started to swirl around and then stand up on its own, and then...it spoke

"Ohai there. Did you know armadillo produce identical quadruplets per litter?" The coffe said

"...the hell?" Faethin said

"By 1800 B.C., the ass(Donkey) had reached the Middle East where the trading city of Damascus was referred to as the City of Asses in cuneiform texts." The coffe continued

"Oh god, make it stop!" Faethin pleaded

"The St. Bernard dog breed is the preferred dog in China because it yields a better-tasting and more economical source of meat than other breeds of dog." The coffe continued on

"no...NOOOOOOOO!" Faethin writhed

"Faethin..? Faethin...?" A voice said as it echoed in the back of his mind

"Wha...who is there?" Faethin shouted

"It's your gold...Sitting at the end of the cherry rainbow" Coffe stated

"FAETHIN!" A familar voice shouted

Suddenly Fae was back in the coffee shop, the cup of coffe was normal and everyone was staring at him. Including Yuan.  
Fae's face turned red from embarassement and he darted out of the shop, Yuan was right behind him.

End Chapter 3

And so ends our wacky coffe adventure. We had some laughs, some cries...but mostly laughs.  
Dont wory though, it aint over yet..not by a longshot


End file.
